


The Left Always Wins

by KonataDMC



Series: GO GO LETS GO LETS GO DATEKO [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, yama likes to watch himself cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Yams likes to watch himself cry theres nothing wrong with that, it calms him.(A.K.A Yams is breaking down and calls Tsukki in the middle of the night)





	The Left Always Wins

"K-Kei," He whimpered down the phone. "C-can you come over?" He took the heel of his palm and pushed upwards on his cheek. An attempt to wipe away the salty liquid that threatened to fall.

"I'll be two minutes, Tadashi, don't do anything in on my way okay?" Kei was about to hang up but Tadashi's outburst of  _W-wait! K-keep talking to me... please._

When Tadashi asked that if him, he knew it was serious. "Okay, okay, I'm still here Tadashi. Why dont you talk me through what happened, are you okay?" Kei tried to keep his breathing calm.

If Kei was panicking then theres no doubt Tadashi would panic. "N-nothing that's the thing... nothing happened today. I-I managed to do my f-float serve i-in that match today... I-I just..." Tadashi sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey Tadashi, baby it's okay." Kei soothed, "Just listen to my voice and find something to calm yourself down." Tadashi hummed an okay before Kei started to speak again. "You know I saw Shrimpy and the Idiot King make out behind the school. It was disgusting." Kei heard sniffled laughter.

"I bet." The boy spoke, his voice raspy from crying. "H-How close are you?" Tadashi sniffled, Kei smiled softly, gently tapping on the window.

"K-Kei!" Tadashi cried, pulling Kei ontop of himself, landing underneath the blond in a crushing hug. Not that Kei minded. "I-I'm sorry i-i called you out so l-late." Tadashi apologised.

Kei kissed the top of Tadashi's forehead, reassuring him once again that, "No matter what time you call me Tadashi, I will pick up." The green male thanked him, hugging him tighter.

"How did you calm yourself down?" Kei asked after he had calmed down. "I remember hearing a door open."

"Oh, that, I watch myself cry infront of a mirror. It's weird and unusual, I know, but it helps... a lot. I.. uh," he chuckled nervously before continuing. "I make a small game out of it. I see which tear falls of my face first."

Kei smiles, kissing tbe boy, "Who wins." 

"It's always the left. The side of the Heart right?" Kei laughed at the weak flirt. 

"Sure, Tadashi." They kiss again before falling asleep, "Thank you, Kei."


End file.
